1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting diode (LED) package, more particularly, which has at least one groove formed on an underside surface of a substrate to package the LED and filled with carbon nanotube (CNT) material so that heat transferred from an LED chip can be effectively released out of the package, and a fabrication method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a Light Emitting Diode (LED) converts into light an energy generated by recombination of electrons and holes injected. The LED includes a red LED using GaAsP and a green LED using GaP. Also, recently, a nitride semiconductor using nitride such as GaN has been highlighted noticeably as a core material for opto-electronic materials and electronic devices owing to its excellent physical and chemical properties. The nitride LED is capable of generating green, blue and even ultraviolet ray light. Technical advancement has dramatically enhanced luminance of the nitride LED, which is thus rendered applicable in full-color sign boards and lighting devices, and the like. The LED can be packaged in various forms depending on its applications.
Meanwhile, when employed in an area requiring high-luminance such as lighting devices, the LED generates a massive amount of heat due to increase in its power consumption. Such heat, if not effectively released out of the package, may potentially degrade properties of the LED and shorten useful life thereof.
To overcome the heat generation problems, conventionally, an LED package was installed with a heat releasing means using metal material with high thermal conductivity such as Cu, Al, and Ag. The metal material such as Cu, Al, and Ag purportedly is low in thermal resistance and high in thermal conductivity. But the metal material is prone to oxidation in the air, and suffers from void formation due to electron migration resulting from a voltage impressed. These drawbacks prevent heat from being released effectively, thus undermining LED's operational properties and reliability.